The Uzumaki Siblings
by Reishin Amara
Summary: Memories of a past friend return in a similar situation. Now these two strangers in battle will become brothers and create a legacy as great as the Legendary Senju Brothers.    Naruto x ?      Ranmaru x ?  New twist on the Naruto series!Possible Harem
1. A New Mission! Beware the Curry of Life!

"Mission accomplished my lady. I laid the smack-down on the dastardly pirates of the Gatani Channel with my Frenzied Fist of Love! If they take this opportunity to start they're lives anew...Then Konoha's beautiful green beast will shed a tear! AHAHAHAHA!" Came Maito Gai's overenthusiastic cry.

Tsunade sipped her tea as she spoke to the still laughing Gai, "I have something I want to put your squad on"

"Eh?" Came Gai's response

*sigh* "We're stretched thin enough as it is, and yet somehow Naruto had brought in more work" Tsunade said

"And remember Gai one of our clients asked for you specifically for that one S ranked mission. He'll have to set out today if he wants to make it in time" Shizune said after

"They won't need Gai then" Tsunade replied

"The day had finally come..."Gai started almost in tears

"Your kids will go alone. Neji, Tenten, and Lee"

"AHAHA! You won't regret this either, my students will nail this one believe you me" Gai yelled back as Shizune started to walk away for more work

"Also..." Tsunade said causing both Gai and Shizune to go confused

"Naruto is going with them" Tsunade continued dropping the straw that broke the camels back

"WHATS THAT ABOUT? LISTEN UP I LOVE THOSE KIDS MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD AND I'M TELLING YOU THEY CAN HANDLE IT! WHY CAN'T THEY GO ALONE?" Gai screamed out

"Look, just because alright?" Tsunade said back causing Gai to jaw drop

xxxxx

"Those men Naruto rescued are here to request our services. They came all the way from the Katabami gold mine, one of the most abundant mines in all of Kawa no Kuni (River Country). However, about six months ago a bunch of goons calling themselves the Kurosuki family showed up and ran the royal family out of town. They have taken over their village and apparently are killing people left and right" Tsunade said

"That is unforgivable!" Lee yelled out

"Once these men have regained their strength, your objective is to escort them back to the Katabami mine and take out this..Kurosuki family" Tsunade continued

Naruto was off to the side seemingly uninterested, he was once more in his orange jumpsuit since he only trusted team 8, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Ichiraku family with his secret.

_'I hate having to act the part of an idiot. It get's on my nerves so bad. However, I guess I can show team Gai who I am. Neji isn't as stuck up anymore and he earned my respect by apologizing to Hina-hime. Lee is just a great guy that you know you can trust him with anything and he will remain loyal. While Tenten is just an honest person and has a good heart. Shoot, if I didn't hate the CRA (clan restoration act) and if I didn't already love Hina-hime, I would most likely ask her out. So team Gai is up next to see the true me. Not yet though. I still have to play my part'_ Naruto thought

" A simple mission really. They're probably just a bunch of greedy hoodlums" Tsunade finished

"So what am Idoing here, it sounds like a chimp could do this mission" Naruto said

_'I hate it when he has to act'_ Tsunade thought as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Tsunade said angrily

"Come on Baa-chan I've got enough on my plate now, with training and looking for Sasu..Ah!"

Bringing the now frightened Naruto close Tsunade yelled out, "You think you get to call the shots around here you little Gaki? Your a genin you'll take whatever mission I give you! I'll send you back to the academy so fast your head will spin!"

"Neji Hyuuga!" Tsunade yelled once more

"Uh, Hai" He replied

"Your team leader!" Tsunade yelled she she shoved Naruto to him

"It will be good training trying to tame the un-tameable!" Tsunade finished

"I'd rather not, but, I'll give it a shot" Neji replied

Grunting Naruto said "I'll be out training when you need me, you old bat"

"Naruto" Lee said as he ran to catch up

Neji just bowed and left as Tenten looked sheepishly at Tsunade and said "Um..Sorry about that, they have no manners you know? Ehehe..uh..wait up you guys!" she called as she too ran after the others

Not fifteen seconds passed when Tsunade finally snapped

*CRASH*

"OOWW!"

Tsunade had thrown her chair out of the window behind her in her rage and had hit an unlucky chunnin in the head.

"Those lousy little brats! What the hell do they think I'm running here anyway?" Tsunade screamed out

"My lady if I may" Gai said

"Yes, what is it!"Tsunade yelled without turning around

"The Kurosuki family, what did you say their leaders name was again?" Gai asked

"Raiga" Tsunade replied

"As I thought" Gai said as Lee ran in the room and to his sensei's side

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked still slightly angry

"Well..I heard a rumor about him when I was out in the field one time" Gai replied

"What kind of rumor" Lee asked

xxxxx

Outside, Sakura, who was just arriving for the day, watched as the group ran off and two chunnin, Izumo and Kotetsu, climbed up the stairs with the Hokage's chair in their arms.

"Well look at the bright side, at least it wasn't a desk" Kotetsu said

"You hilarious you know that?" Izumo replied

Seeing the two walk by Sakura notices a giant bloody bump on Izumo's head and blood on the right corner of the chair.

xxxxx

Days passed as they all traveled to River country. Rokusuke however was trying to rush everyone to get there faster, he even ate faster so they could be ready to move sooner.

"Calm down Rokusuke. These Konoha shinobi will help us" One of the three Katabami villagers said as he and Rokusuke watched Naruto balancing on stacked up rocks.

Tenten laughed and Neji was uninterested. However Lee was watching as if in a challenge

"I will not allow myself to lose!" Lee said as he gulped down his onigiri and started punching the life out a near by boulder, sending huge rocks flying from it.

"Well I'm not going to lose either!" Naruto yelled as he caught rocks with his feet and added them to his stack.

Two of the Katabami villagers laughed white Rokusuke stood up and said "How long do you ninja expect to rest here?"

Everyone looked at him as he continued "We need to hurry if we are going to save Kanpachi"

"Have you gone mad? Come on, you know how long he's been in that coffin. It's hard but.." One of other two said as Tenten looked on in sadness.

xxxxx

"This grogginess. I remember, we must be close" Lee said with drooping eyes

"Grogginess? Are you sleep walking right now?" Naruto asked

"Do not worry. I ran a marathon here one time. It was three days and I slept through the whole thing" Lee said back

"Your pulling my leg" Naruto replied

"No it is true. Gai-sensei and I raced one another. My body aches just thinking about it. I am so sleepy" Lee said

"Hey uh bushy brow you sure your okay?" Naruto asked

"Ah I almost forgot how thick the scent of curry is around here. It is so spicy"Lee said seemingly ignoring Naruto

"Curry?" Naruto asked as he sniffed the air "Oh yea"

"I was right! It is just up ahead! The curry shop of life!" Shouted Lee as he sprinted off, leaving everyone else behind in his dust.

An old woman was standing outside a shop with a bucket filled with water. Tipping it and letting the water fall to the earth below she smiles, thinking her plants would grow strong with her around. She was broken out of her thoughts by a loud yell.

"SANSHOU-BAASAN!"

Looking up in surprise she says "Wait, it that. Well goodness me"

Next thing she knew a green spandex clad boy had grabbed her and was swinging her around yelling in joy.

Off to the side the rest of the Konoha group and Katabami men watch as Lee continues to twirl around the small old woman.

"Soo...this is Lee's shop then?" Tenten asked

No one answers her question as Neji looks at the three Katabami men who were looking out at a mountain in their view.

"There. That is the Katabami gold mine" the biggest of the three Hachidai said

All of the genin except Lee, who was now dizzy from spinning around so much, looked off to the spot Hachidai pointed too.

Kanpachi meanwhile just kept looking at the mounting, hoping that he would get there in time.

xxxxx

Everyone had gone inside the shop and were all sitting at a table waiting to be served, all the while Lee was talking about how he knew the far out spot while messing around with a spoon in a glass of water.

"Sanshou-baasan's curry saved my life back then" Lee spoke

"Huh? You just mean its good though right?" Naruto asked

"No, it honestly saved my life. I am in its debt. This is back in the days when I had just become a genin. Gai-sensei had taken me out to these parts to introduce a new training regimen" Lee replied

"Oh of course, I remember. That brings me back" Sanshou said as she mixed the curry together

_xxx Flashback no Jutsu xxx_

_Gai and a slightly younger, yet not dressed differently, lee were running down a path breathing hard. They had been running for a good while as Lee listened to Gai as he spoke_

"_Come on Lee, give it your all" Gai said_

_Sanshou was standing right outside her shop as the two spandex clad ninja ran by._

"_Oh my" She spoke_

_Gai and Lee kept running, not even stopping to take a break._

"_Ah, hey. Sanshou-baasan. Howdy do" Gai spoke slightly winded as he and Lee kept running._

_xxxxx_

_A day had passed and Sanshou stood outside her shop as her grandson Karashi ate some curry at the table._

"_Why, there back again" Sanshou spoke_

_Gai and Lee were still running, however, as Sanshou saw they were both asleep while running._

"_Those gentlemen are running in their sleep" Sanshou said as they passed her shop once more_

_Looking into the shop and at Karashi she said, " Karashi, if you had the kind of energy those two have you would never lose to those rotten bullies again"_

_Karashi didn't reply, but instead looked down at his plate in depression_

"_Ha, oh dear" Sanshou spoke as she watched Karashi get up and walk farther into the shop_

"_Me and my big mouth" She said after_

_xxxxx _

_Another day had passed and it was a rainy day as Karashi watched Gai run passed the shop still asleep. Karashi looked and saw that Lee was not next to Gai running. He looked out to where they normally came from and saw Lee still asleep and running, however he was far behind his teacher._

_xxxxx_

_Another day gone and Sanshou stood outside her store and looked out at the form of a sleep-running Gai._

"_Goodness gracious. This is the third day, and they never stopped running" Sanshou spoke as Gai once again passed the shop._

_Karashi looked down smiling and took a bite out of his curry as he suddenly heard Sanshou shout_

"_Oh! One of them is down!" Sanshou yelled as Lee passed out in front of the shop door._

_Karashi got up from his seat and walked over to the now face-down Lee as he helped Sanshou drag him inside the shop. They laid Lee down with his head on a sitting pillow and watched as he snored loudly and was dripping with sweat._

_Sanshou stood above Lee with a plate of curry in her hands and said "I wonder is he's hungry?"_

_She took a spoon full of curry and put it into Lee's mouth, only for him to eat it all in a second and continue sleeping._

"_Oh what a pickle, he still won't wake up. Perhaps it needs a bit more spice" Sanshou said as she walked back into the kitchen and threw some peppers into the tray of boiling curry and stirred._

_She came back with a new plate of, now spicy curry, and put it into Lee's open and snoring mouth. Once again Lee ate it in a single bite and kept sleeping._

_Karashi grunted as he now walked into the kitchen and threw in more spices, and what looked like a live turtle, into the boiling curry._

"_Karashi" Sanshou spoke in surprise_

"_I've never seen anyone..work so hard" Karashi said back_

"_I see. So you want to help this young man as well" Sanshou said as she walked into the kitchen and dumped a giant plate of ground spice into the freakishly hot batch of curry._

_Lee kept sleeping and snoring when they walked back in. Sanshou gave the sleeping Lee a spoonful of, now black, curry and watched as he ate it._

_Lee continued to chew the curry as his face gradually turned more and more red. Lee's eyes suddenly popped open and he screamed_

"_EEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_xxx Flashback Kai xxx_

"This is the curry if life" Lee said as Sanshou placed many plates of boiling hot black curry in front of them all.

Naruto looked at the boiling curry in slight fear _' I have been on the brink of death so many times, and even from a demonized Sasuke. So why does this scare me more than any of those times?'_

Lee, with his hands raised in the air said in joy, "Sanshou-baasan went through all the trouble of making us this curry, so let us dig in"

"Itadakimasu!" Lee shouted as he reached for his spoon.

Naruto, Tenten, Neji and the Katabami three all looked as Lee took his spoon and scooped up a bit of the black curry.

Lee slowly brought up the curry to his mouth as Sanshou watched with a smile. Lee slowly chewed and chewed as his face took on a glowing pink color.

Lee's eyes popped open wider than imaginable and he screamed to the heavens

"Delicious!"

Lee's face stayed a dangerous red as he picked up the plate and began wolfing down the curry.

"This is just, so delectable! A myriad of flavors! The spices are blended to perfection!" Lee exclaimed as he continued to gulp down his food.

The whole while Naruto looked on and, since Lee looked fine, took his own bite of the curry. Upon seeing Lee loving the food and Naruto taking a bite, the others follow suit.

The others chewed all for a good...two seconds before all of their eyes opened wide and their faces turned a glowing pink. All lifted their heads and screamed to Kami above

"AAAAAAHHHHHHJHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone had passed out from the intense heat, except for a still red faced Lee who was still eating

Naruto was on the ground twitching with his legs in the air thinking _'Holy Crap! That was the hottest thing I have ever eaten in my whole entire life!_

"Oh, so good" Lee spoke not seeing the others passed out and Naruto with his legs sticking in the air twitching.

"By the way, where is Karashi right now is he out?" Lee asked

"Oh, well, the boy was very moved by your work ethic and began attacking life with quite a new vigor. So much that in fact he left the shop and set out for town" Sanshou replied

Lee looked at her in confusion as she continued.

"I shouldn't have pushed him so hard, always telling him to be strong. 'I'm going to be a man' he said 'part of the Kurosuki family'"

Rokusuke gasped as Lee slammed down his, now empty, plate on the table.

"Oh, please you must not worry yourself son, I'm not blaming you" Sanshou said as Tenten shakily reached for her glass of water and guzzling it down.

Taking a breath Tenten said "Too late now"

"I am responsible for this" Lee said

"Oh dear, oh my" Sanshou could only say back

Lee suddenly raised his hand high and yelled "Neji! Request to incorporate the rescue of Karashi into our mission! We will bring him back from this road of evil he has taken!"

Neji didn't answer to to the fact that he was in shock from the heat of the curry. Tenten rose a glass to water to his lips and he suddenly grabbed it and chugged it down.

After finishing the water and vowing to never eat a suspicious looking curry ever again Neji said, "Very well. We'll use the shop as a base of operations, and start scouting the village. Then we come up with a strategy and make our move"

"Right!" Lee exclaimed

Looking to the Katabami trio Neji says, "You three had better stay here. If we face the Kurosuki family, things will definitely get complicated"


	2. Operation : Goldmine Liberation

"This is terrible!" Hachidai explained as he opened the door with the four Konoha genin inside.

"Rokusuke, he's...he's..he's gone!" Hachidai yelled

"He must have gone into town alone! The blasted fool!" The last Katabami villager Sangorou yelled after

"That spells trouble. Neji, if those guys find him then..." Tenten said

"Well too late trying to map out a strategy at this point guys. We'd better get straight to business" Naruto said

"Right! Let us get to business!" Lee exclaimed after

"Let's hurry" Neji said lastly

xxxxx

Rokusuke was running along the cliff trail, trying to get to his destination quickly.

_'Just hold on Kanpachi! I'm coming to save you!'_ Rokusuke thought unaware that the four genin were running after him

xxxxx

"Someone...is coming" A young voice said

"What a pity, seems we'll be holding yet another funeral" A lower voice said

The deep voiced man didn't respond, he only turned around away.

xxxxx

Rokusuke was on his knees, frantically digging at the site of a grave trying to get to the hopefully still alive body under the earth.

"Just hold on. Just a little longer" He said as he kept digging

"Hey" a voice called

Rokusuke looked to his side and say a man clad in a black cloak.

"And just what do you think your doing?" The man asked

Rokusuke looked around and saw that he was suddenly surrounded by cloaked individuals.

xxxxx

At the curry shop Sanshou was, of course, making curry saying "One and two and one and two..and..one...and" She suddenly stopped and thought _'I'm sure they'll be alright, their clever and strong. They'll bring Karashi back safely'_ "Sure they will. No need to worry. One! Two!..."

xxxxx

Sunrise had come as the four Konoha genin finally arrived at the Katabami mines.

"That must be the place huh? The Katabami gold mine. You know instead of just rescuing Rokusuke and Karashi, I say we finish off this Kurosuki gang once and for all" Naruto said

"Let's not get carried away Naruto" Neji replied

"Okay so whats the plan then genius?" Naruto asked back

Lee, with a pencil and mini notebook in hand said " Remember what Gai-sensei said, that worries me"

_'It worried me too'_ "What about it, that the boss of the gang might be one of the mists seven ninja swordsmen? If you ask me that just makes it more interesting" Naruto said

Shrugging her shoulders Tenten said "I don't know we can't be sure that Gai-sensei was right about that anyway"

Lee gained a tick mark on his head as he yelled "What are you talking about? Gai-sensei is always right!"

"First things first. We need to investigate" Neji said

"Well let's go!"

xxxxx

At the door of the, now ran out, royal family's home. The black clad men through Rokusuke in front of the door chuckling while Rokusuke himself was trembling in fear.

One of the men spoke, seemingly into the house "Raiga-sama, we caught one of the three villagers who tried to run away"

The doors of the house opened slowly and a black cloaked figure could be seen inside, as well as another deeper into the house.

"Well done" Raiga said

"Seems they thought they'd run away and get help from ninja of the neighboring village" The man from before continued

Another kicked Rokusuke in the side and yelled out "Dog! Where did you run too?"

"Back off rookie" Raiga said in a dangerously level voice

The man looked at Raiga, then stepped back and said "Hai"

"Why Rokusuke? After all we've done to establish a good relationship with you people, I thought we were all friends here" Raiga said

Rokusuke looked up and said fearfully "We are. I mean..."

"It breaks my heart...that you think so little of us that you would leave us like that. Without a word. I try to remember the way things were, the good times" Raiga said

"Please sir. I'm sorry it won't happen again" Rokusuke pleaded

"Oh I know! I have it! I know what we'll do! We'll arrange to have a funeral!...yours" Raiga said back

Rokusuke trembled in fear as he pleaded, "Oh please forgive me! I don't know what I was thinking! No please! It won't happen again! I promise! I promise!"

"What's wrong? Don't you like funerals?" Raiga asked

"Oh please! Not mine! I'm not ready to die!" Rokusuke yelled

"Personally I find funerals very comforting. People can be so cruel and they spend most of their living days being unkind to one another, betraying each other, envying and hating each other. There's nothing like a funeral to bring people together, to make them forget their differences and remember the good times. People are at their best at funerals...don't you think?" Raiga said

"No, no you can't be! Please, let me go please!" Rokusuke said as he tried to crawl away

"Oh no you don't" another of the black cloaked men said as he held Rokusuke down.

"No! Please you can't! Let me go!" Rokusuke screamed

"All right what do you say? Shall we have a nice big funeral for Rokusuke? Raiga asked

"Yea!" Came the yelling reply

xxxxx

Naruto and the others watched as many people young and old were forced to carry at least a hundred pounds in what seemed like normal rocks. The four genin were up on a cliff and were contemplating on what to do next what Naruto said

"What is that stuff their carrying? It doesn't look like gold"

"The gold is just a part of the ore. It must be melted and refined, and the mercury and impurities removed" Lee said with his little notebook in hand

"It sound like a lot of work" Naruto replied

"Don't worry, you don't have to understand it" Neji said after

The four genin watched as an old man swayed while carrying the rocks. Finally the weight got to his old body and the man fell to the ground

"What do you think your doing old man get up!" A Kurosuki man said

"On your feet, or should we tell Raiga its time for another funeral?" Another Kurosuki said

"No please!" The old man weakly pleaded

"Poor guy. Okay that does it now I'm mad!" Naruto yelled

"Relax Naruto. We're going to finish our scouting before we make a move" Neji said trying to keep Naruto in check

"Yea, hold your horses Neji's right" Tenten said after

"Great idea, lets just sit here and watch those guys drive that old man into the ground" Naruto said back

Lee suddenly stood up and said "Right, you just leave this to me!" and he jumped off to help

"Lee! What are you doing?" Tenten yelled

"Yea that's right, pick them up, every last one of them" a Kurosuki man said as the old man frantically picked up the rocks.

The next thing any of the four Kurosuki members knew was blackness as Lee knocked them all out

The other three genin jumped down to cliff as Lee said to the old man "You are alright, fear not"

The man just stayed still wide eyed and said "Are you crazy? Dear heaven what have you done?"

Naruto walked up to the old man and help up a canteen "Here, you must be thirsty"

The old man only panicked and slapped it away

"Hey! What's that all about?" Naruto yelled

"You've got to do to me what you just did to them! Hurry! Beat me! Hit me! Knock me to the ground!" The old man pleaded

"You feeling okay old man?" Naruto asked

"If you won't then I'll do it myself!" The old man said as he started punching himself in the face

"No stop that!" Lee yelled as he held the old mans arms down

"What the heck's wrong with you?" Naruto asked after

"Don't you see? If I'm not injured they'll think it was me behind it! And that means they'll give me a funeral!"

In the distance a gong could be heard being struck

"That gong, what does it mean?" Naruto asked

"Is it some kind of alarm?" Tenten asked after

"No...Its summoning everyone...to a funeral" The old man said in a shaky voice

"A funeral?" Neji asked

"That's right. If any of us displeases Raiga the leader of the clan as punishment he arranges a funeral at which the guilty person is buried alive" The old man replied

"He what? Buries them alive? That's the worst thing I've ever heard!" Tenten exclaimed

"The Raiga gets very sad. He bows his head and weeps over the coffin as if he's lost a dear friend" The old man continued

"Sounds like we're dealing with a real nut-job here" Naruto said

"That gong, whose funeral are they ringing it for? It can't be yours can it old man?" Neji asked

"No. I heard they caught Rokusuke this morning. It must be his" The old man replied

"Rokusuke?" Naruto yelled

"We must save him and fast!" Lee exclaimed

"Let's go then" Neji said as they all ran towards the funeral ground.

Team Gai plus Naruto were about fifty feet away from the funeral, waiting for their chance to jump in and stop it.

"Alright everyone, lets go save him. Neji, I'm counting on you" Naruto said

"Alright, _**Byakugan**_" Neji said as he looked into the coffin, "It's alright, he's still alive. If we can defeat the others, we can still save him in time"

"Let's take them out then" Naruto said

"Yes, Let us go" Lee said after

_xxxxx_

On the ground, the coffin was shaking from pounding fists, "No! Please save me!" Rokusuke screamed from inside the coffin.

Outside the coffin many of the blacked cloaked individuals laughed evilly, that is, until a few smoke bombs landed at their feet and exploded. One person jumped out of the smoke while others stayed and took off their cloaks.

"It's the enemy!" one of them yelled

One person however ran away from the others in fear. One of the others that had stayed behind clenched his right hand and three metal claws camp out of his knuckles _**(Exactly like Wolverine, and yes its actually in the anime)**_

The four genin ran at the enemies with Naruto putting out a battle cry.

"Bastard's!" One of the Kurosuki said

"Tenten, take care of the two enemies on the right!" Neji yelled still running

"Hai!" Tenten yelled back as she pulled out a three piece staff with chain connectors.

Tenten bashed the first Kurosuki in the cheek with the end of her staff before he could react. The other Kurosuki came in with his claws and swiped at Tenten, however she jumped over the strike and, detaching the chain staff, slammed one section of it into the man's stomach, making him cough up blood and fall to the ground. Tenten landed and held her detached staff by the two outer sections as she waited to see if one of her teammates needed her help.

Neji saw two Kurosuki running towards him and got into his gentle fist stance.

"_**Jyuuken!**_" Neji yelled as he slammed his palm into one of the enemies stomach, making him grimace and fall over. Neji then did a spin kick and blocked the claws of the other enemy, then, continuing the spin he kicked the man in the face with his other leg.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" Naruto yelled as four copies appeared. An enemy spin kicked at one Naruto who ducked and kicked the man upward, where the other three continued the upward barrage while saying, "_**U-Zu-Ma-Ki**_" The original jumped over the man and axe-kicked him in the stomach while yelling out, "_**Naruto Rendan!**_"

The man rapidly flew towards two other shocked enemies and ended up landing on them, also knocking them out.

"That's the way it's done" Naruto said after he landed

"Be careful" Neji said stopping next to Naruto

"Huh?" Naruto asked

"There are still three left" Neji replied

Another enemy jumped down from a tree intending on landing on Naruto, but Naruto side-stepped him and punched him in the kidney.

A Kurosuki suddenly popped out of the ground and ran at Neji, only to be roundhouse kicked in the face by Lee

"The Beautiful Green Beast, Rock Lee, is ready" Lee said right after

Lee spotted an enemy trying to hide behind a grave stone and said, "I found the last one!"

The enemy started to run away when Lee suddenly appeared in front of him in mid punch. However he stopped right before connecting and went wide-eyed. The enemy fall backward making his cloaks hood fall.

"You are..." Lee said still mid punch

"What's with him?" Naruto asked jogging over

"Well, this person is Karashi" Lee answered

So he's Sanshou-baasan's..." Tenten said as she and Neji walked up

"This guy's Karashi?" Naruto asked

Karashi just scoffed and folded his arms while looking away.

"It is not true that you joined the Kurosuki family of your own will, like Sanshou-baasan said, is it?" Lee asked

"So what if I did?" Karashi said back

"You!" Naruto yelled

"You see, Raiga-sama is awesome! He kicked the evil people out of the Katabami Gold Mine and set the village free" Karashi replied

"Listen you! Sanshou-baasan, everyday while making curry, was really worried about you!" Naruto yelled back

"Naruto, please leave this to me" Lee said, making Naruto lower his raised fist and settle for just glaring at Karashi, "Karashi, didn't you save my life with your curry of life? Why would you, who can make such wonderful curry, join a family that takes people lives?"

Scoffing Karashi says, "No one praises you for making curry. Since I was born a man in this world, I must use it to control heaven and earth! It's better than working in a store that's falling apart and rarely has customers come by."

"What did you say? I can't hold back anymore!" Naruto yelled Raising his fist and punching.

Karashi flew back and Naruto's eyes slightly widened when he saw that Lee punched Karashi

"Lee..." Tenten said

"Karashi, it wasn't just my life that got saved by the curry that you and Sanshou-baasan made. If you put your whole heart into it and make a lot of curry, you can save lives. Even for a person like myself, If I out my whole heart into it, nothing is impossible. That's what you taught me. I see the you of back then as better and stronger than the you of now. Please promise me! Promise that you will definitely leave the Kurosuki family" Lee said

Karashi, remembering when he made the curry of life, moved onto his knees and said, "I understand. I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Well that's good" Naruto said slightly smiling

Lee and Naruto suddenly jumped when they heard a voice call out, "Hey! Please let me out of here. It's dark...It hurts!"

"Oops! I totally forgot about Rokusuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to the coffin and opened it.

Rokusuke jumped out of the coffin gasping for breath. Looking up he sees the genin and said, "You guys..."

"We made you wait, didn't we? It's alright now" Naruto said

Rokusuke looked down and said, "Gomen, I thought I might still be able to save my friends that were here. I couldn't just stand around anymore and..."

"Yeah, I understand" Naruto said

Tenten looked to her side to see Neji looking up into the sky, "Neji, what's wrong?" She asked

Neji was looking out onto the cliffs, he suddenly had a strange feeling that all of them were being watched. A picture of two red eyes popped into his mind and he went wide eyed.

"What's this? This sense of Killing Intent?" Neji said to himself

The three others jogged up to him and Naruto asked, "Hey Neji, what's wrong?"

"We're being watched. Most likely, it's Raiga" Neji replied

"Nani?" Naruto asked

"On top of that mountain" Neji said pointing at a cliff face

"Right! Let's go then" Naruto said after

Lee turned back to Karashi, who was standing next to Rokusuke and said, "Karashi, Please take care of Rokusuke"

"S-sure" Karashi said back as the four genin jumped off


	3. Enter Raiga! The Madman of Lightning!

The four genin arrived at the cliff top and looked around for Raiga, Naruto was about to speak up when he noticed that a fog was slowly coming in.

"What's this?" Naruto asked

As the fog got thicker and thicker Neji spoke up, "This fog is..."

A dark laughter emanated from within the fog and a figure stood at the top of the cliff and spoke, "_**Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu**_"

Lee was flipping through the little black notebook he had and stopped at a page while reading off it, "The Mist ninja are especially talented with the Kirigakure no Jutsu"

"So what Gai-sensei said was right?" Tenten asked

"Kuso! I cant see a thing!" Naruto yelled out

"Neji, find the enemy with your byakugan" Lee called out

"I've been doing that for a while now!" Neji yelled back

Neji looked around with his byakugan, only to see the cliff and rocks around him and nothing else.

Gasping Neji said, "I can't see a thing!"

That is impossible! I cannot believe that Neji's 360 degree vision byakugan cannot see anything" Lee said in disbelief

"There isn't supposed to be any jutsu that can block the byakugan" Neji said deactivating his eyes

Up on the cliff Raiga spoke, "How is it Ranmaru?"

"It's amazing, one of the four can see people's energies. Most likely it is a specialized power" Came Ranmaru's voice from nowhere

"He can see us?" Raiga asked

"Don't worry, I have a greater power than he does. So, what are we going to do?" Ranmaru asked

"Everyone in the Katabami Gold Mine is depending on me. I have to protect the peace of this village" Raiga answered

"Are we going to have a funeral?" Ranmaru asked

"No. Even if we had a funeral, no one has any memories of them, so we'll just take care of them!" Raiga said clenching his fists

Raiga reached his hands under his cloak and the sound of metal scraping metal was heard. Raising two objects into the air he yelled out, "Look! _**Ninpo: Ikazuchi no Kiba! (Ninja art: Ikazuchi's fangs)**_"

Raiga tapped the two packages together and lightning burst from them, tearing the packaging away revealing two swords with two spikes sticking out of each sword, with one near the hilt, and the other near the tip of the blade. Raising the blades higher two giant bolts of lightning were sent out into the air.

The four genin looked on in shock and awe while Naruto said, "Wh-what is that?"

Thunder clouds appeared overhead with lightning surging through it. Raiga looked up and yelled, "Ikazuchi, Surge!"

Suddenly a huge lightning bolt came down from the clouds and landed on the four genin before they could react, destroying the section of the mounting they were standing on.

Raiga lowered his swords and asked, "How was that Ranmaru?"

"Raiga, that's amazing!" Ranmaru replied

"That really was devastating" The shorter second one said after

Raiga started to laugh louder and louder at the though of his completely destroyed enemies.

The smoke and mist eventually went away and Raiga saw that there was only a crater left where the lightning bolt had struck.

"They flew. They flew and were blown to pieces! As I thought, it's not sad at all. No point in having a funeral over this"

Ranmaru suddenly said, "Those four are still alive"

"Impossible! After being hit with my Ikazuchi no Kiba...No. If you say so, then there's no doubt"

Two red spots appeared on the hump on Raiga's back and Ranmaru said, "One of them is dangerous"

_xxxxx_

In the forest that lied below the cliff Neji spoke, "The enemy was nearby, but...I didn't see anything" _'That's strange. Even if it's a kirigakure no jutsu, It shouldn't be able to nullify my Byakugan' _"_**Byakugan**_"

Looking trough his Byakugan Neji could now see multiple enemies in front of them, "I can see them. 23 degrees southwest, 12.3 degrees southeast, 8.1 degrees southeast, and 24.11 degrees northwest"

Tenten ran at three of the enemies and three two shuriken at each of them, Naruto made four kage binshin and ran at some other enemies, Lee ran at two others and used his _**Konoha Senpuu**_, and Neji ran at one more and sliced at him with a kunai, only to hear the sound of metal striking wood.

Neji's eyes widened when his enemy turned out to be a tree, "Impossible!"

Neji used his byakugan and looked at the tree, only to be shocked when the tree in that vision looked like a human with chakra running through him, "Why?" Neji asked

Tenten's shuriken hit home, however her enemies turned out to be rocks. Naruto tried to use his _**Uzumaki Rendan**_ but his enemy suddenly vanished in a poof of smoke, "Nani?"

"Please help me!" A voice called out

"Fuzzy-brows?" Naruto asked to himself

Lee was hanging from a tree on the cliff side by his right leg, "The enemy disappeared!"

Neji turned back and looked towards the other three with his byakugan. He however still saw enemies right on front of his teammates, "No way. These illusions have chakra circulatory systems?"

_xxxxx_

Up on the cliff stood Raiga and the second figure, Ranmaru's voice suddenly said, "One is towards the cliff, One is below the cliff. One to the left. One to the right"

"We're not having a funeral, but I'll take care of them without leaving any traces" Raiga said

Raiga Raised his swords and yelled out **"**_**Raizou Ikazuchi wo utte! (lightning strike)**_" He then struck his swords into the cliff side and watched as lightning surged out of them and down the cliff.

All of the genin were suddenly hit by electricity and yelled out before being blasted back.

Raiga then jumped down the cliff and landed, he looked at the fallen genin and said, "Ah, warm corpses." Then, walking over to Lee's downed form he said, "We're strong, you and I. No, it's you. Ranmaru, your strong. I'm strong when I'm with you"

"Wait, they're not dead, only unconscious" Ranmaru said right after

"They're pretty stubborn. Alright, if frying them won't work. The let's crush them!" Raiga yelled

Ranmaru laughed as Raiga lifted his swords above him and said, "I'll crush your flesh and bones beautifully!"

Raiga then brought his swords down above Lee, however, before he could make contact, Lee kicked out Raiga's left leg and then kicked him in the back.

Launching back and using his swords to stop himself Raiga suddenly gasped as Ranmaru made a painful whimper. Looking back Raiga asked, "Ranmaru, are you okay?"

Lee suddenly got up and started to unleash a barrage of kicks and punches at Raiga, whom had to either dodge the attacks of block them with his sword.

"Hang on Ranmaru!" Raiga yelled, "Ranmaru"

"I'm fine" Ranmaru replied, "Raiga, he's still unconscious"

"Nani?" Raiga said as he looked at lee, only to see his eyes closed

Raiga tested it by raising his sword to Lee's face, which he then batted away before it touched him.

"Amazing" Raiga said

"He's fighting by muscle memory" Ranmaru said after

"That's a good face. I'll remember it. I'll burn it into my heart. Let's have a funeral for him. I'm sure that it will be one that will make me cry!" Raiga yelled as he swung his swords at Lee.

Lee however was able to defend himself perfectly and jumped over Raiga before launching himself at him.

"Right!" Ranmaru yelled making Raiga dodge a lunging fist from Lee

"What's with him?" Raiga asked

"His movements are hard to read, But I'll try harder for you Raiga " Ranmaru said after

"Both of us will!" Raiga replied

_"Left! Right! From the front! Jump! Now!" Ranmaru called out as Lee attacked_

After Raiga jumped over Lee he swung on of his swords down to cut Lee in half, only for Lee to do a handstand and catch the blade between his shoes.

"You, you, you!" Raiga yelled as he swung his other sword down

The other sword however was caught between Lee's hands, making Lee balance on his stomach

"Nani?" Raiga yelled

"This person...why is he going this far?" Ranmaru asked

At this point Naruto started to come to, he slowly opened his eyes to see Raiga in front of him with his two swords being held by someone on their stomach, "Funny-brows?" Naruto then tried to get up, only to fall back onto his chest. He opened his eyes again and saw that it was lee fighting Raiga...but that he had his eyes closed _'Don't tell me he's unconscious'_ Naruto thought. He then looked to his sides and yelled, "Tenten, Neji!"

Tenten was unconscious laying on her side, however Neji opened his eyes and flipped over onto his chest. He stood up and looked at Raiga, all of a sudden a voice called out...

"Raiga, make your move!" Ranmaru yelled out

"What was that voice?" Neji asked out loud

Raiga then jumped over Lee while getting his sword out of Lee's grip, he spun around and swiped at Lee, however Lee had moved enough to dodge the strike and and kicked upwards at Raiga, tearing the back of his cloak and sending a huge bag flying.

"Raiga!" Ranmaru's voice called out from within the bag.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga yelled after

The bag landed a couple feet from Neji and the now awake Tenten.

"This is...?" Neji asked

"Neji" Tenten said right after

"Ranmaru! Move!" Raiga yelled as he pushed Lee aside, making the rest of his cloak fall off.

Lee landed on the ground and opened his eyes saying, "What? I felt like I was fighting in a dream..."

"Ranmaru" Raiga said. He then looked at Lee and said, "Damn you!"

Raiga launched himself at Lee and swung down his sword...

Blood flew...from Raiga's mouth as Naruto suddenly appeared and kicked him away. In mid-flight Raiga spun around and dug his swords into the ground, slowing himself down to a halt.

Raiga was crouched over nursing his jaw and thought, _'What the hell was behind that kick? There was way to much power and force behind that kick to be achieved by a little brat like him' _Raiga rubbed his sore jaw and discovered that it was cold to the touch, deciding to put it off till later he looked up at the still air-born Naruto

Naruto landed on his feet and quickly melted the ice he encased his foot in and looked at Raiga, he then smirked and said, "Naruto Uzumaki arrives"

Raiga stands up to his full height and angrily says, "You damn brat!"

"Hey, there's something I want to ask you" Naruto said as he gazed at his opponent

"You were one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, right?" Naruto asked

"So what if I was?" Raiga angrily replied

"So you know Zabuza Momochi right? You also know Kisame Hoshigaki right?" Naruto asked after

Raiga just stared at Naruto with an angry look on his face, Raiga then spoke in a dangerously furious tone, "I hate them. Who wants to remember them?" Raiga then snarled, "And I also hate you!"

Raiga charged at Naruto with his swords raised to kill, however Naruto ducked Raiga's first swing and jumped away. Naruto was then shocked to see one of Raiga's swords coming out of his chest.

Raiga had quickly turned around and jumped after Naruto, he was very soon close enough to stab his sword through Naruto's heart. Raiga let out a satisfied grin, at least until Naruto suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Bunshin?" Raiga asked himself. He then landed only to feel the blade of a kunai at his throat.

"You're weaker than before, you know that?" Naruto asked from behind Raiga.

Raiga only snorted and tapped his two swords together, generating electricity and sent it to Naruto, who just jumped away in time.

"What is that?" Naruto asked

"Your death! _**Raikyuu! (Lightning Ball)**_" Raiga formed a ball of lightning in between his swords and sent it straight at Naruto's chest.

Naruto felt volt upon volt of electricity course through his body, he screamed as he was launched back and roughly landed a couple of feet away. He struggled to get back up, however Raiga had other plans.

"Your pretty stubborn gaki" Raiga said as he made another lightning ball "_**Raikyuu**_" Raiga yelled as he launched the ball at Naruto.

Naruto tensed and screamed

Lightning ball after lightning ball was fired at Naruto, who found himself unable to dodge. Naruto fell once more and Raiga smirked, figuring him to finally be dead. However Naruto just grunted and stood back up.

"That didn't hurt at all" Naruto said with a smirk of his own

"I'll be sure not to remember your smiling face" Raiga said as he fired yet another lightning ball at Naruto. Seeing Naruto fly backwards again Raiga smirked, then looked up in remembrance, "Ranmaru, where are you?"

_xxxxx_

Neji and Tenten were standing over the bag that was launched from Raiga's back with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What is this bag?" Tenten asked

"Let's find out, _**Byakugan**_" Neji looked into the bag, only to see a chakra circulatory system in it, "Inside of this..." Neji said until both his and Tenten's eyes widened slightly

The bag started emitting a red aura and a bit of it raised above the bag. To Neji's byakugan eyes a chakra circulatory system was built right on front of him.

"He's creating chakra circulatory systems!" Neji yelled. Looking into the bag again he suddenly sees two pure red eyes open and turn to look at him. Neji then looked to Naruto who was about twenty feet away and yelled out, "Naruto, use Kage Bunshin!"

Naruto, struggling to get back up shakily said, "But just now Kage Bunshin was..."

"Don't worry, Raiga's eyes are right here" Neji says back

Looking to the bag Raiga then yells out, "Ranmaru! After I defeat this guy, I'm going to save you!"

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_" Naruto said as over two dozen of himself appear in puffs of smoke.

Raiga looked around to see himself surrounded by Naruto's. He touched his swords together and generated lightning and through it at a group of clones while yelling, "_**Raikyuu**_"

A couple of Naruto clones dispelled and the others taunted Raiga, "What? Was all that before just luck?"

Raiga just looked up and smirked saying, "Don't mess around. All I have to do is defeat them all!"

Naruto clones charged at Raiga, but Raiga just kept shooting off lightning and destroying the clones. The rest of the clones all jumped to dive bomb Raiga, but he just raised his swords up above him and electrocuted all of the Naruto's, thus making them disperse.

_'At this rate, me chakra will...'_ Raiga thought as he stopped the lightning and looked and saw new Naruto clones around him. Raiga looked on and and thought _'The mist...The mist is fading. Damn it! I'll have to finish this now!'_ Raiga then charged a large amount of electricity and stabbed his swords into the ground.

Naruto looked on as the charged lightning destroyed some of his clones and started climbing the cliff face.

Raiga then pulled his swords out and ran to and up the lightning charged cliff.

"I won't let you get away!" The Naruto's yelled as they ran after Raiga

Raiga sheathed his swords and made a couple of hand sings as the Naruto's chased after him. "_**Ninpo: Hi no Hagane (Wings of the Sun)**_"

The ground below Raiga suddenly exploded as huge boulders came crashing down on the still running Naruto's.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled as he and Tenten heard many pops coming from the land slide.

Raiga reached the top of the cliff and looked down to see only smoke and no Naruto. "See that?" He asked himself smugly.

"Yea! I saw that!" Came an unexpected reply

Raiga turned around shocked to see Naruto in the air behind him holding a swirling mass of chakra.

From within the bag at Neji's side and from the side of the cliff came two cries of, "Stop it!"

Naruto's heard the cries and thought to himself _'I can't stop in time!'_

Naruto's _**Rasengan**_ hit Raiga in the stomach and Raiga screamed as he was forced into the air and sent flying into the air, being struck at high altitude by a lightning bolt. '_This is how I die huh? I didn't even get to go all out. At least Ranmaru will get to remember it...how wonderful it is...' _"...MY FUNERAL!"

With no root to the ground,the lightning couldn't channel anywhere else and Raiga's body was vaporized.

Naruto landed and said to himself, "I did it"

_Naruto then walked over to the others as they looked down at the bag, "So, these are Raiga's eyes huh?"_

"There's a human inside" Neji said as he crouched down and opened the bag.

Naruto's eyes widened as the bag was opened. Inside the bag was a child of no more than eight years old . The small boy had light purple hair and dark, dull red eyes, he laid there, staring into space, not giving any attention to the three looking at him.

Lee crouched down next to the boy Ranmaru and said, "The one who stopped me in my dreams was you, was it not?"

"It wasn't me" Ranmaru said, "Raiga and I are together"

"Together?" Lee asked

"Always, ever since that time..."

_xxx Flashback Jutsu xxx_

A small peaceful farming village was disturbed by the sound of screams, slashing flesh and blood spilling. A patrol of Kiri ANBU looked over the piled bodies and left to search more. An ANBU walked up to the door of a house that lied on the top of the hill, his twin swords dripping with blood. Breaking down the door with three strong kicks the man walked in to see a lump hidden under a yellow sheet.

"I know that your feigning sleep. Anyway, your going to die" The man said

The bundle moved and the man said, "Don't move" as he jammed one of his swords down, pinning the sheet to the floor.

"A spy from Kirigakure has snuck into this village. We've come to kill him, but...I've forgotten who I'm supposed to kill. That's why I'm doing this randomly" The man said

The bundle grunted and said something quietly to itself.

"What? What are you saying?" The man asked

The man used his extra sword to pull up the sheet and he saw two bright red eyes looking at him.

"That's fine, if it is you who will be killing me" The now known small boy said

"Eh? Why is it okay if it's done by me?" The man asked

"You were always crying"

"Huh? I was crying?" The man asked

"In your heart, you were always searching for the meaning of life" The boy said

The man slightly gasped as he reached up and took off his mask, showing Raiga's face.

"I was...always watching you" The boy said

"What are you?" Raiga asked

"I am the same as you. It is painful to be alive. I don't know what it means to be alive. Because of my sickness, I cannot go outside. I am despised by everyone. All I could do was spy on the world from this bed. But, If my death would let you feel even a little bit of meaning in your life, then you can have this useless life" The boy said as he got out from under the covers, showing that it was Ranmaru.

"Take it" Ranmaru said as he bowed, ready for Raiga to kill him.

Raiga's eyes widened and he pulled back his sword and said, "Are you...all alone?"

Ranmaru looked on in confusion and just nodded.

Raiga then walked up to Ranmaru and held out his arms, "Come" He said

Ranmaru held out his arms as well and Raiga picked him up by the armpits, "From now on, you and I are two in one"

Ranmaru just nodded as Raiga carried him piggyback out of the house and into the rain.

_xxx Flashback Kai xxx_

_"Since that day, I have been Raiga's eyes and ears. Raiga became my arms and legs. For the first time I traveled to the outside world. There I was able to experience seeing things for the first time, and there were so many things to see. It was fun. No matter when or where, I was always with Raiga. No matter what the times were like, we were never separated, even for a single moment. We both lived for each other, as we tried to find the meaning of life. We were convinced that was the meaning of life. That's why, if that person, if Raiga died, I would no longer have the power to continue living alone. I would lose my reason to live" Ranmaru said as Naruto listened wide eyed, remembering her words to him._

_xxx Flashback Jutsu xxx_

"_Do you have a precious person?" Haku asked_

_xxxxx_

"_I want to protect my precious person. I want to make his dreams come true. That is my dream" Haku said readying a senbon._

_xxxxx_

"_There are a lot of people who misunderstand. They sympathize with the person they should kill and don't take his life. To me, that is not mercy or anything at all. Do you believe me? Just living is painful if you lose your dreams and are not needed by someone" Haku said sadly_

"_What do you want to say?" Naruto asked_

"_Zabuza-sama has no need of a weak shinobi. You stole my reason for existing" Haku said with a small, sympathetic smile_

_xxx Flashback Kai xxx_

"I no longer need to live" Ranmaru said as if stating a fact

Naruto was on the verge of tears and thought,_ 'Not another one, I couldn't save Haku because I was too slow. I won't let the same fate happen again' "Don't say such pathetic things"_

_xxx Flashback Jutsu xxx_

"_Naruto-kun, please kill me" Haku said_

"_What?"_

"_What are you so nervous about? Now, quickly" Haku said after_

_xxx Flashback Kai xxx_

"What's stopping you?" Ranmaru asked, "With my crippled arms and legs there will be no way for me to move around. Complete your mission. Hurry, finish me off"

Naruto closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his face _'...Haku'_

"Our mission is to remove the Kurosuki Family from this village. Without Raiga, this kid will be unable to menace the village. Currently, our problem is the Kurosuki Family, which has lost it's command. If we leave this place, there's no telling what they'll do. This is the last part of our mission" Neji said.

The other three genin nodded and Naruto asked, "But, what do we do about him?"

Neji just looked back, thinking.


End file.
